cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Heathen Slayer
Heathen Slayer is a fourth episode of Cloud Line: Legends and it is the story when Exemplar releases his third skill Light Grenade Beam to shoot onto Bankhar. But Lakido and Blazahar attempt to block that power but it successfully break and goes to Bankhar. However, he can avoid it if he escape from his manipulated fountain. Thanks to the fence to protect the Lloren Fountain unharmed. This is the original date is April 26, 2013 in the creation by stub. Synopsis Exemplar unleashed his Third Skill Light Grenade Beam to aim directly to Bankhar. Masara runs away against that power have other chance to be burst in flames. In fact, the weapon in his possessed fountain will defended by Lakido and Blazahar trying to block their own strength but not their power but failed so that two weapons flew away and injured. Bankhar retreats inside Lloren Fountain to survive from Exemplar's attack but there was an another interloper. Exemplar was surprised to see that the Light Grenade Beam was eventually blocked with Earth element. That power was used to save Bankhar and the fountain called Earthen Fence of Gaia is a massive defensive power. The cry of Exemplar said "Who are you! Show yourself! Exemplar shocked about the advent of anti-pagan, Jakobar trying to kill them all. After the presence of Jakobar there was suddenly attacking him in slope position but it blocked it and keel down the fountain. There's another weapon that help him Exemplar to leave before him to not to harm. The nicknamed the "blade pencil" that is Lapizlazuli. He is starting to introduce his name and he's going to save the injured losers and ready to be extincted by Jakobar. Act immediately when Masara lunges to attack but Jakobar swept him from going to the wounded weapons. Masara acts immediately for Blazahar, Lakido and Bankhar but Jakobar turned to Masara and he protect the injured weapon. Abrupted by Lapizlazuli that Jakobar really protects the three which Masara uses Volcano Cut against Jakobar but he defend himself with First Skill Earth Impale not just stunned but also damaged. Shrimpin explain about the weakness of Earth element shall be Water element. Exemplar didn't understand how it works. Jakobar silences Shrimpin but Exemplar was pushed. Masara attacks him again with his Magma Sticks make Jakobar curious. Jakobar finally know Masara and he is going to use his Third Skill Earth Maze to lure him. Earth Maze is the great masterpiece but Masara is not surrender to save his friend or foe and he reminds that new second skill from Crusada. Masara is going out directly in this maze to rescue them. Masara calls it Magma Speed when he crashing to the opponent pierces through. Crusada making first appearance and appears inside the Lloren Library seen watching in the battle smiling. Jakobar didn't see that coming and the maze was break and damages that shocks Jakobar then defeated. Exemplar heals all of injured including himself in the end. Thanks to Masara's new ability so that no friend or foe got injured. Appearances Weapons *Exemplar *Blazahar *Lakido *Bankhar *Jakobar (debut) *Masara *Lapizlazuli (debut) *Shrimpin *Crusada (debut) Abilities *Light Grenade Beam *Dark Power *Earthen Fence of Gaia (debut) *Volcano Cut *Earth Impale (debut) *Earth Maze (debut) *Magma Speed (debut) Locations *Lloren *Lloren Fountain *Lloren Library (inside) Category:Episodes Category:Chilling Volcano Arc Category:Cloud Line: Legends Category:2013 Pages